


Knot What He Expected

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, au werewolves, community: tictactoe, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff just needs to do one more thing to cement his place as pack Alpha, choose an acceptable mate from the omegas and betas gathered by the Council. However a chance meeting in the gardens, derails all his carefully laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tictactales, based on an old kink meme prompt.

Jeff knows he shouldn’t be out here, but he’s had enough of the stifling formality of the ball. It goes against everything he believes in, and he hates that he’s allowed himself to be pressured into this. One of the reasons he’d fought his way to the position of Alpha, was because he wanted to change the way the packs operated, to move away from archaic traditions and hierarchies. But until he takes a mate, none of the other packs will accept him, and unless he wants to spend all his time fighting off challengers he has to do this.

 

The main hall is full of potential candidates, betas and omegas perfectly trained to know their place, and not one of them has held his interest. He wants someone to stand at his side, not someone that'll always follow behind him, but he won't find that here. He never thought it would come to this, selecting a mate based on politics instead of his own desires. They have no choice, another thing he wants to change. But right now, none of them can say _no_ to him, and the idea of being bound to someone who doesn’t want him makes him feel like he’s the monster the humans often accuse them of being.

 

He shakes a cigarette free of the crumpled pack, and digs in his pocket for his lighter, cursing under his breath when he realises he must have left it in his room.

 

“Here,” the soft voice startles him, he’s so wound up he hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t alone in his hiding place. He hears the click of the lighter, and leans in close to gratefully accept the offered help. In the dim light of the flame, he gets a brief glimpse of green eyes, and a pretty freckled face. 

 

Jeff lets out a groan of relief as the smoke hits his system, and his rescuer laughs at the sound. “Man, sounds like you really needed that, I thought I was the only one here who hates all this crap.”

 

Jeff takes another draw feeling his body starting to relax, “You don’t like the pack gatherings?” Jeff’s interested, it’s not often people talk freely around him anymore.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a great way to spend my Saturday night, paraded around like a prize steer, just so some Alpha can get his rocks off. It’s not like we don’t all know that he’ll pick an omega from one of the Council bloodlines, going through this farce is a waste of everyone’s time.” 

 

“You really think that’s how it’ll go?” Jeff’s had Council members pushing their kids at him all month, and had all but decided to pick one of them; figuring that at least they’d know how the game was played. But he doesn’t like the idea that his decision was so obvious to an outsider.

 

“Been to enough of these things to know how they work. They always invite betas and omegas because it’s supposed to be about finding the Alpha a perfect mate. But it always turns out that the perfect mate is an omega from a good family, and I can’t see tonight being any different.”

 

Jeff takes a deep breath, not liking the bitterness he hears in the man’s words. “I heard this pack was different, that the Alpha was working to change things.”

 

There’s a moments silence, and then Jeff hears the click of the lighter again, as the man lights his own cigarette, inhaling deeply before replying, “Most packs don’t ever change, and all the pretty words in the world aren’t going to make a difference.”

 

“Kind of cynical there, aren’t you? Guess I should call you a real pessimist.”

 

“I prefer realist, or you could just go with Jensen, seeing as that’s my name.”

 

Jensen, the name’s familiar to Jeff, but he can’t quite place it. Taking a chance that his name’s common enough that it won’t give away his identity, he offers up his own in response, “Jeff.” The breeze shifts, and he gets his first real scent of Jensen. He tastes forests and damp earth, and winding through it the sweet scent of a beta wolf, and he is surprised by how tempted he is by the tantalising smell.

 

“Only alphas can change the way a pack works, and it ain’t exactly in their interest to do so,” Jensen gives a pointed sniff in Jeff’s direction, letting him know that he’s caught Jeff’s scent. “Alphas like it easy, everything and everyone in their place. Like tonight, all the unmated omegas and betas ordered to come present themselves, and once the Alpha makes his choice, they’ll submit to whatever he needs; no thought to what they might want for themselves. It’s all about power, and in most packs I’ve seen the alphas don’t seem inclined to share that power with the rest of us. 

 

Hell why would they? They know that every beta and omega in there is desperate to be chosen, all that training and preparation to make them into an alpha’s wet dream. Most packs are so twisted up with traditions and rules that nobody ever thinks about changing things. Thing is, all those traits we’re supposed to have, _dominant, submissive, caring, loyal, commanding_ ; are they really our natures or have the packs just been enforcing the roles we’re supposed to play.

 

The betas and omegas in the hall aren’t complaining, heck they’re competing for the chance to win the Alpha. It’s everything they’ve been trained for; it’s what they’ve been taught they need.”

 

Jensen’s words hit home, they’re close to Jeff’s own thoughts and they remind him of all the ways he’s had to compromise to make things work. “Christ, you don’t mince your words do you? If you’re right about it, shouldn’t you be in there, trying to outdo the competition?”

 

“I’m not in the game, Council law says they had to invite me, and unless I wanted the Council to censure my pack I had no choice about showing up. But there’s not a chance in hell any alpha in there would look my way, never mind _the_ Alpha.”

 

“So you’re under the impression that the alphas of the Morgan pack are scent-blind and stupid, ‘cos I can’t think why you’d escape attention otherwise.”

 

“You saying I smell good? Careful there Jeff, you might bite off more than you can handle.”

 

Jensen leans in close, and Jeff’s nose is filled with the heady smell of Jensen’s scent mixed up with the pot they’ve both been smoking. It’s enough to loosen his control a little, and he pushes back, stepping towards Jensen. Crowding into his space, letting their scents mingle, “All that training you talked about, and you don’t know better than to challenge an alpha that way? Seems to me like you might need a reminder.”

 

Jensen doesn’t give an inch, instead he presses closer. For one brief second Jeff thinks that Jensen’s going to kiss him, but instead he leans in close and whispers in Jeff’s ear, “You didn’t listen, I said _most_ packs, of course a proper pack alpha like you thinks that everyone does things the same way. You wouldn’t know what to do with an Ackles wolf.” Jensen punctuates his words with little bites and nips, sharp teeth scraping across the taut muscle of Jeff’s neck, before pulling away and walking deeper into the garden.

 

Jeff’s frozen in place, his mind whirring as he tries to take in what he’s just learned. _Ackles_ , now he knows why the name Jensen had seemed familiar, the Council had talked about him at length when his attendance had been confirmed. Everyone knows about the Ackles wolves, their wild nature and secretive ways are a constant source of speculation when the Council and leaders gather.

 

One of the oldest packs, they keep to themselves, playing lip service to the Council’s rules without ever really being part of them. From what Jeff remembers, Jensen is the youngest grandson of the current Alpha, and by pack standards he was an aberration. Almost thirty and still unmated, there were a thousand different rumours about Jensen, that he spent all his time in his wolf form, that he spent too much time in the human world, that he didn’t play by anyone’s rules but his own. They’d told him to avoid Jensen as much as possible after the formal greeting, arguing that he didn’t want his rule to be tainted by an association with the outsiders.

 

They might not say it out loud, but the Ackles pack scares the Council, their territory is large enough that nobody really knows how big the pack has grown. There’s a tentative truce in place, the Council mostly ignores the way the Ackles wolves flaunt the traditions; and in return the Ackles stay out of Council business.

 

He should turn around, walk back into the party and play the part he’s been rehearsing for all his life. But he’s tired of living by other people’s rules, and the strength of Jensen’s wolf is calling him. Ignoring all his good sense he follows Jensen, tracking him by scent.

 

It doesn’t take him long to find his prey, Jensen’s found a small clearing and he’s lounging against a tree, his body loose and relaxed, completely at ease with his surroundings. Light from the hall spills out of the windows, and it gives Jeff the chance to really _see_ Jensen for the first time. 

 

Long muscled body clad in dark jeans and shirt, light brown hair curled around his face. Bright green eyes, freckles dotted over his cheeks and full lips that Jeff wants to see wrapped around his cock. When Jensen spots him, those gorgeous lips curl into a smile that makes his whole face light up. “Didn’t scare you off then?” 

 

“Just the opposite, I’ve never been one to walk away from a challenge.” Jeff walks closer, lets his body press against Jensen’s chest to thigh, holding him in place. “And you sweetheart, are the prettiest challenge I’ve seen in a long while.”

 

In one quick movement Jensen pushes away from the tree and reverses their positions, trapping Jeff against the hard bark. “Pretty? I think you’ve gotten me confused with one of those omegas inside, I’m not all dressed up for the show.” 

 

“You wouldn’t have to, none of them could hold a candle to the way you look right here.” Jeff’s never been with anyone who pushed him this way, he’s used to his lovers letting him take the lead, and this is new territory for him.

 

Jensen lets out a low laugh, before leaning in and taking Jeff’s mouth. Sharp teeth nip at Jeff’s lips until he opens up, letting Jensen deepen the kiss. Neither of them gives an inch, lips and tongues biting and twisting like they’re trying to devour each other. It’s the hottest thing Jeff’s ever felt in his life, and it’s only a kiss, he thinks if they ever manage to get naked he’ll likely pass out from the pleasure of it.

 

When they break for air, Jensen favours him with another blinding smile, “You don’t have to keep up with the flattery you know. In case you hadn’t guessed, I’m pretty much a sure thing.”

 

Jeff pulls him closer, traces the strong lines of his back and kisses him again. Jensen shoves at his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. They’re pressed so close, it’s like they are trying to crawl into each other’s bodies. But it isn’t even close to being enough.

 

Jensen pulls Jeff’s shirt free of his pants, strong hands shredding the three hundred dollar shirt Richard had talked him into wearing. He doesn’t give a damn about the loss, not when calloused fingers are exploring his bared chest, the feel of them turning him on even more.

 

Jensen slips one leg between Jeff’s thighs, and rocks up, pressing his knee against Jeff’s hard cock. At the same time he pinches Jeff’s nipple between rough fingers and the rush of _pleasurepain_ makes Jeff throw back his head and forces an embarrassingly loud moan from his throat.

 

“Oh yeah, knew you’d like that.” His eyes fly open at Jensen’s smug words, and he wants to deny it, but Jensen doesn’t give him the chance.

 

They’re kissing again, and Jensen’s hands are roving lower, dipping under the waistband of Jeff’s pants. When he feels Jensen’s hand slip lower still, cupping his ass, one long finger stroking over his hole, he finally realises where this is going.

 

He groans into Jensen’s mouth as he feels his pants being unfastened and shoved down his thighs. He shivers a little as he’s exposed to the cold night air, but Jensen’s pressing close again, his body blanketing Jeff’s.

 

Slick fingers slide into his body, twisting and flexing, slowly opening him up. He hasn’t done this for years, not since he was a horny teenager playing with his friends. Alphas don’t submit, it’s one of the basic tenets of the pack hierarchies; but right now Jeff doesn’t care, he wants this too much to let custom overrule his desires.

 

“So fucking hot like this, giving it up for me,” Jensen growls the words against his lips, “Gonna make you howl for me.” He doesn’t even try to protest this time, just lets the last remnants of his control slip away, and allows Jensen help him shed the last of his clothing.

 

He feels Jensen’s fingers slide free, and just about whimpers at the loss, “Don’t worry sweetheart, not going to leave you empty.” He lets himself be manhandled into position, his arms braced against the rough bark of the tree, his legs spread wide. Stripped bare and on display, like he’s never been before. He stiffens a little when he feels blunt pressure against his hole, tensing up at the intrusion.

 

“Easy darlin’,” Jensen’s grips his hips, holding him steady, as he presses slowly inside. Jeff had forgotten how good this feels, the stretch and burn as he’s fucked open. He wants more, wants Jensen to shove inside and fuck him hard. But when Jeff tries to press back, to force him deeper, Jensen easily holds him in place.

 

“Uh-huh. You’re not the one in control here remember? I’ll get you there, but it’s gonna be at my pace.”

 

“Fucking cocktease.” 

 

“I’m normally the one getting that line. And it ain’t a tease if I’m going to follow through.” 

Jensen’s fingers are tracing circles on Jeff’s oversensitive skin. And he’s shifting the tip of his cock in and out of Jeff’s aching hole. Slow, languid movements, the lack of urgency a stark contrast to the way this had started. It’s driving Jeff nuts, the slow lazy tease, and the almost disinterested touches. He can’t bring himself to beg, not yet, and he doesn’t know how to make Jensen pick up the pace. He doesn’t want this languorous, almost tender, Jensen.

 

He wants the hard, fast fuck he’s been fantasising about since the moment Jensen’s lips had first touched his. Jeff’s Mom would have called this laid back attitude of Jensen’s lackadaisical, and it’s only when he feels the vibration of Jensen laughing against his neck that he realises he said that last bit out loud.

 

“Talking about your momma while I’ve got my dick in your ass, isn’t exactly a turn on you know. Guess I’m going to have to find a way to get that brain of yours to quit thinking so hard.” 

 

Jensen’s fingers tighten their grip and his hips snap forward, driving his cock deep into Jeff’s ass. He’s moving faster now, driving into Jeff with a steady rhythm. Every thrust stroking over Jeff’s prostate, driving him out of his mind with need. His own cock is achingly hard, but when he tries to lower a hand to give himself some relief, Jensen moves swiftly to stop him. His fingers locking around Jeff’s wrists hard enough to bruise, keeping Jeff’s arms raised.

 

“You don’t need that, you’re going to come just from this. Only thing you need is my cock stuffing that hungry little hole of yours.”

 

“Fuck, please Jensen...need more...so fucking good, just touch me please.” 

 

“Told you sweetheart, I’ll give you what you need, so fucking good for me, taking my cock like this. Just relax, let me get you there.”

 

Relax, not likely, not when he’s wound so fucking tight he thinks he might explode. And then he feels it, his hole’s being stretched wider still, and he almost panics at the feel of Jensen’s knot forcing him even further open. This he’s never done before, and he’s not sure he can take it.

 

But Jensen’s right there, whispering words of reassurance in his ear, pressing gentle kisses against his neck, it’s almost too much for Jeff to take, but then with one last shove the knot slips inside of him.

 

Jensen doesn’t give him any time to adjust, just pounds into him. And when Jeff twists his neck to look back at him, he sees Jensen’s eyes glowing with the feral light of his wolf. Jeff’s own wolf is close to the surface and he feels his claws slip free as he digs his fingers into the rough bark. He’s never felt anything like this before, never allowed himself to get so out of control.

 

“C’mon just take it, such a fucking slut for a knot aren’t you darlin'? Knew you’d like this, giving it up like you were made for it. My sweet little slut of an alpha, so fucking pretty like this.”

 

Jensen’s loses his rhythm, and his hips snap forward one last time, burying himself balls-deep in Jeff’s ass. His knot pulsing and vibrating as Jensen starts to come. It’s enough to send Jeff over the edge, the feel of the knot vibrating inside him and the hot spill of liquid filling him up. And just like Jensen promised, he _howls_ , his cries echoing into the night as his body finally lets go.

 

He collapses against the tree, fucked out, his body aching and sated. He lets Jensen ease him down, their movements awkward with the way they’re locked together. They end up with Jensen leaning against the tree, Jeff tucked between his legs, Jensen’s arms wrapped tight around him.

 

They share lazy kisses, content just to relax a little, too tired for anything more. Then Jensen pulls away, throws back his head and laughs, long and loud.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jeff can’t quite keep the petulant tone out of his voice, but he doesn’t like the idea that he’s been the butt of some kind of joke.

 

“Just thinking about what my Gramps is going to say.”

 

“Okay, If talking about my Mom is out, you don’t get to bring up your Grandfather, especially when you’ve still got your dick in my ass. And why exactly will he be saying anything? It’s not like he’s going to know about this, not unless you’re planning on telling him?”

 

“I won’t have to, in case you forgot there’s a party going on, and I’m going to have to go back inside for the presentation at some point. And the minute I walk into the room they’re all going to know exactly what I’ve been doing. I’m covered in your scent, and there ain’t no hiding that.”

 

Shit, Jeff hadn’t thought of that, they’re both covered in each other’s scents, and Jensen isn’t the only one who won’t be able to hide it. “Shit, I never thought. Maybe we could...”

 

Jensen interrupts him with a quick kiss, “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like any of them will be able to tell who got fucked, and nobody’s going to care that you got laid. It’s practically expected for alphas at these things. They might question your taste at hooking up with me, but you’re a big boy, so I’m fairly sure you can take a little shit.

 

And nobody really expects me to behave, but I’m going to owe Gramps a hundred bucks. He bet me I wouldn’t be able to stay out of trouble this weekend, and I couldn’t even make it through one night.”

 

“He won’t mind?”

 

“Gramps? Hell no, he hates having to put up with the Council’s powerplays and demands. Showing up in front of the new Alpha like this is like me saying _Fuck You_ to the whole lot of them. It’ll keep Gramps amused for weeks, just so long as the new Alpha isn’t too much of an ass about it.”

 

Oh fuck, the presentation. Jeff had almost put it out of his mind, but he can’t ignore it any more. Somehow he has to tell Jensen who he is before they go back to the party. He doesn’t want Jensen finding out when Jeff walks out onto the dais and takes his place with the other leaders. And after what he’s felt tonight, he doesn’t want an arranged partnership with an acceptable mate. He isn’t willing to give in to the Council’s demands and settle, not when he could have this.

 

Jensen’s knot pulses again, reminding Jeff that neither of them is going anywhere for a while. It’s going to be at least an hour before Jensen’s knot deflates enough to slip out of his body. That means that Jeff’s got about sixty minutes to make his confessions; around thirty-six hundred seconds to persuade Jensen to take a chance on him.

 

It won’t be easy, not with the way Jensen feels about the other packs. But Jeff didn’t get where he is picking the easy route, and he’s never wanted anything as much as he wants to keep Jensen here, by his side and in his bed. Technically he could wait 'til they went inside and just name Jensen as his choice. The minute he agreed to attend the party, by Council law Jensen gave up his right to say no. But that isn't how Jeff wants to play this, besides he figures if he went that route Jensen would be more likely to feed him his balls rather than submit willingly to the Council's demands.

 

Tilting back his head he lets his back rest against Jensen’s chest. Leaning in close, he steals what he hopes isn’t going to be their last kiss. It’s just as good as their first, and Jeff almost lets himself get lost in it, but he can’t afford to waste any of the brief time he’s got.

 

Reluctantly pulling his lips away, he looks Jensen straight in the eyes, and prepares to make the most important speech of his life. Jensen’s pout turns into a frown as Jeff starts to talk, but he ignores it; he’s got things to say and nothing Jensen does is going to distract him from that. 

 

“Jensen, sweetheart. We need to talk....!”


End file.
